The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of coleus, botanically known as Solenostemon sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKCOL020’.
‘SAKCOL020’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in October 2012 in Kakegawa, Japan among multiple plants of six unpatented proprietary coleus lines designated ‘0-8C-3A-1B-5B-11D-3’, ‘12TH-2’, ‘12C-3’, ‘12M-4’, ‘12H-5’ and ‘12TL-1’. The cross-pollination was conducted in a cage using bees. 2,000 seeds were harvested from the ‘12M-4’ plants. The seeds harvested from the ‘12M-4’ plants are composed of hybrid seeds and self-pollinated seeds.
The seeds obtained from the ‘12M-4’ plants were sown and a single plant selection designated ‘L2013-CO145’ was selected for its multi-colored leaf pattern displaying red and dark purple leaves, and light green margin with an erect plant habit and wavy leafs. The breeder confirmed that ‘L2013-CO145’ was fixed and stable. ‘L2013-CO145’ was subsequently named ‘SAKCOL020’.
The new plant was first asexually propagated in 2013 in Japan and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings for almost three years in Japan. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by vegetative cuttings.
‘SAKCOL020’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.